Let Bygones Be Bygones
by Azkadellio
Summary: After Shelby tells the world about her connection to the Vega family, they go through unexpected events. Eventual Jori friendship with Tori/Shelby friendship/sister moments, and CaTorAde friendship. T for language, part two of a three part series.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place shortly after the final chapter of** _ **'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Vega Household**

"I'm surprised so many people seem to care so much." Tori says on one of the orange couches in the living room, Shelby beside her on her right, Trina on Tori's left, and their parents around them, the five Vega's watching the news after Shelby's announcement.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asks, eyes on the screen, the news showing a short clip of her announcement a few days ago with the line under it 'Youngest CFC women's champ hiding family. Why?' under a picture of paparazzi took of her and Tori in front of the gym she trains at the day before.

"Well, they're acting like you hid your relation to us because you were ashamed of us or something, not because, as you stated, you didn't want us getting swarmed by paparazzi, fans, or whoever else to get to you." Tori clarifies, sighing. "And you're not making it any better." She tells the eldest sister. "Why did you tweet that you were the one who trained Shelby and got her into MMA?" She asks, sighing about one of Trina's latest tweets.

"Technically I did." Trina counters, shrugging. "When we were younger, I showed her one of those martial art competitions, and when she started training, I helped." She says, avoiding her sisters' gazes.

"Yeah, as the training dummy." Tori counters back, making Shelby smirk, Trina scowl, and their parents stand up.

"Okay, change of topic." David Vega says, grabbing the remote and shutting off the t.v.

"Okay. How about why Tori seems to be avoiding her friends?" Trina counters, a smirk growing on her face. "Since the announcement, you've barely said a word to them, outside of Andre and Cat?" She asks, a hint of concern masked by the taunting tone she's using.

"Because Robbie wants her to train him to defend himself, Beck wants her autograph and maybe a date, and I don't bother with Jade that much anymore." Tori says, standing up and facing Trina.

"I thought you forgave her for everything when you forgave me?" Shelby asks, standing up and standing beside Tori, the two only recognizable because of Tori's hair being curly, Shelby's straight, and their clothing. (Shelby wears shirt that show her midriff and Tori wears tank tops that show only her arms and a small part of her chest below her neck.)

"It's not as easy. You, I understand you just wanted to help, though it wasn't the smartest of ways." Tori says, looking at Shelby, their parents watching from the sidelines. "But Jade's different. We were slowly starting to be friends, and she ruined it by going with that while knowing first hand what my exes have done." She says softly.

"I still thing you should let me kick her ass." Trina says, a small hint of anger at how Jade acted with Shelby, some resentment at the stronger of her little sisters for her part.

"Stop, Trina." Tori says, shaking her head. "It's not worth it, and you know it." She says with another sigh. "If it wasn't for everyone rushing us for pictures or an autograph, I'd ask to go out to Karaoke Dokie or something, but any time any of us open the door, all we see is camera flashes." She says, sitting back down.

"Are you mad at me for telling everyone?" Shelby asks, taking back her seat beside Tori.

"No, I'm fine with it." Tori assures her, smiling gently. "I know that couldn't have been an easy decision to make, especially with Trina…"

"Hey!" Trina says, offended by Tori's comment.

"And I support you. It's not you I have a problem with anyway. It's the kids at school and everything who want to meet you. It's the paparazzi never leaving us alone to get a scoop on why you never told anyone about us. Those are the things I don't like, that I have a problem with." Tori says, letting her frustration out at the end.

"Sweetie, you want to become a pop star, right?" Holly asks her youngest, shaking her head when Tori nods. "Then dealing with stuff like that, stuff going on now and that Shelby's been dealing with for years, is all a part of it." She says gently.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be better prepared for it after getting a few songs out there, not swarmed when I try to use the bathroom at school." Tori says, closing her eyes and breathing to try to calm down. "I'm sorry I'm freaking out. I guess I just didn't think of this kind of backlash. How are you handling it?" She says, opening her eyes and staring at Shelby, trying to give a comforting smile.

"Better than you, I'm afraid to say." Shelby says, leaning against the back of the couch. "I'm used to it since becoming the youngest champ, but it is more than I thought too. I figured they'd let it go, take my word that I thought it was for the best, but I forget sometimes that most of them just want gossip, and won't hesitate to make something up." She says, tilting her head to look at Tori. "And Trina, next time I see a tweet by you, I'm smashing your phone." She says jokingly to her older sister, the mood lightening up as Trina squeaks in fear.

As the Vega's relax in their living room before dinner, Jade and the rest of Tori's friends sit in Nozu, still talking about Shelby's mini-conference.

"You guys seriously didn't notice?" Cat asks as Jade sighs, for the umpteenth time that afternoon, from the guys' constant questioning about Tori and Shelby. "They're identical twins, with Shelby being more toned and Tori slightly more tanned." She comments before taking a sip of her water.

"Shelby's slightly taller, her cheekbones aren't as pronounced, and her hair is a darker shade." Jade comments, standing up. "And Cat's right. You can tell they're related at a glimpse." She says before heading up to the stage to sing.

"How does Jade know Shelby's taller, and the other facts?" Beck asks, staring at his ex. "And how did Cat make the connection before any of us?" He asks Andre, keeping his voice quiet so Cat didn't hear the last part.

"Simple, silly. Jade loves Tori so she learned to tell the two apart." Cat says before getting up and jogging up to the stage to sing a duet with Jade, leaving the guys' staring at her with stunned looks, less so on Beck's, faces.

 **Okay, I know I said I was going to make these chapters longer than what I usually write, and I'm sorry this one isn't. I have no explanation.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Hopefully, though I can't promise anything, the next chapters will be longer. I am aiming for this to be a three or four-shot, but if not, it'll be at most six or seven chapters.**

 **Also, I need a name for this fic. I couldn't think of anything, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winner of the title change is Invader Johnny with** ** _'Let Bygones Be Bygones'_** **. There were a few great ideas, but I think his got the idea the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or** ** _'iCarly'_** **, or any characters.**

 **Random thing before the story, did anyone know that Daniella Monet was in a commercial for Fuze Iced Tea with Mr. T? I think it was last year that it came out, and you can find it on youtube if curious. Just type in 'Fuze Butterflyz'.**

 **Sorry for the random, possibly late to mention, thing.**

 **No POV**

A few days since everyone, minus Tori, ate out and sang karaoke, the small group sit at their usual table in the Asphalt Café, Tori and Trina sitting a few tables away, a growing group of students and faculty wanting to talk to the Vega sisters about Shelby.

"Wow. Who would've thought Trina would be getting tired of the group of people wanting to talk to her?" Beck asks out of nowhere, seeing the growing frustration on the eldest Vega sister's face as the crowd continues to grow.

"Maybe it's because the focus isn't on her itself and her 'talent'?" Andre asks casually, wanting to go over to comfort his best friend from the growing swarm.

"Poor Tori. So many people won't leave her alone." Cat comments, staring at the two, barely seeing them from between the large crowd.

"I wonder if Tori has any pictures of her hot twin showering after a work out?" Rex asks with a perverted laugh, earning glares from everyone else at the table.

"I worked out with Shelby a few times. Would you like to first hand discover just how powerful her kicks are?" Jade asks the puppet, smirking when the laughter stops dead.

"Wait. What?" Beck and Andre ask simultaneously, staring at the pale teen before them. "You actually trained with Shelby Marx?" Beck asks his ex-girlfriend, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Jade says, hesitant. "Most of them while messing with Tori or planning things out." She mumbles, only Cat hearing her.

"What is she like?" "How does she train?" Are two of many questions Beck and Andre ask in rapid-fire fashion, Jade choosing to ignore Andre's 'How does she look'.

"None of your business. And if you tell anyone I trained with her, I should tell you know. She taught me a few moves, including her signature arm bar that she's used to become the youngest CFC female champ and defend her title since she won it." Jade says, standing up and grabbing her bag, leaving her lunch on the table. "Let's go, Cat. We have to work on our project." She says, not looking behind her as she leaves, being careful to avoid Tori or Trina seeing her.

"But we already turned it in." Cat says as she stands up and follows Jade.

"You think she missed my question about how Shelby looks while training?" Andre asks, looking at Beck.

"Doubt she missed it." Beck notes, his thoughts on Jade's lasting threat. "I hope she was kidding about Shelby teaching her the arm bar." He says, sharing a look with Andre.

A few minutes later, Jade and Cat sit in the library, using the school's wi-fi on their laptops. "So, why did you want me to come with you?" Cat asks Jade as the redhead looks up costume ideas for Sikowitz's upcoming play.

"I need your help." Jade says simply as she looks up random funny (to her, dark to others) pics online.

"To do what?" Cat asks, giving Jade a curious eyebrow.

"To at least get a chance to talk to Tori. Without Trina, or even Shelby, there." Jade tells her, not looking up.

"Why do you need my help for that, though?" Cat asks, her laptop forgotten. "I can understand, really, but why not talk to Shelby instead? They're close again, even if not as close as before, and Shelby can get through to her easier than I can." She says, giving Jade a raised eyebrow.

"Think about how that would look, Cat." Jade says with a sigh. "This whole thing started because I got Shelby to pretend to have an interest in me to make her jealous. And me going to Shelby to talk, about Tori none-the-less, will only make things worse. So, you're the best bet." She finishes, going back to her laptop.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Tori knows how close you and I are, and how long we've known each other. Don't you think she'll expect that you asked me to talk to her?" Cat asks, closing her laptop.

"I'm sure she would be, but you're the only one who could help. You know the secret. Well, not a secret anymore, but you knew about it before we did and didn't say anything to anyone. I'm hoping that'll at least give you a chance to talk to her." Jade says, sighing again. "Who would've thought I'd actually want Tori to talk to me?" She asks with a humorless chuckle.

"I did." Cat says knowingly as she puts her laptop away and stands up. "You care for Tori more than a friend, and you want her at least as a friend." She says before leaving, a slightly stunned Jade left in her chair.

"Smarter than she leads people to believe." Jade says as Cat leaves the library. "Sometimes." She adds with a laugh after hearing Cat yell 'bibble' before, no doubt, chasing a now frightened student down the halls, their rushed footsteps and Cat's 'gimme gimme' fading away.

 **Shelby POV**

"Where's your head at?" Rod, my manager, asks me after a quick training session, me only putting half of my usual energy into training.

"Nothing. Just not used to the constant barrage of paparazzi everywhere I go." I say, giving him a failed smile. "When's my next bout?" I ask, letting out a breath as I get ready to train again.

"Not for a few weeks to a month. There's a championship bout at the end of next month, and we want you to get a fight in beforehand, maybe two." Juan, my trainer, says as he watches me. "But you need to give it your all, which we can tell you're not. Not at the moment." He says, always honest with me.

"Who's it against? And why haven't I heard about it until now?" I ask, staring at the two men.

"We did tell you. And it's been all over the news." Rod comments. "We told you a few days before you told the world about your family, but it's understandable that it slipped your mind." He adds.

"It's against someone you know well." Juan says after a short moment of silence. "You beat her to win the title, and a few times since in rematches. This is set to be her final match before she retires from the CFC and goes to another company since her contract is almost up." He says, expecting the shock on my face.

"And she wants to leave the champion. Something no one has ever done before." I note, knowing my oldest rival well.

"And, beating the girl who beat her for the title?" Rod asks, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. "Imagine that kind of momentum going to wherever she's heading after."

"Not good." I say, knowing how important the bout will be.

 **That's it for this. Though the focus will be Tori and Jade, with Shelby as a background character at times and a focus at others, I thought it'd be best to add something in Shelby's personal life for her to focus on instead of her family being surrounded by paparazzi and the like at almost all times.**

 **Thank you for reading. Any questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to leave them in a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I know I said last chapter the focus would be Tori and Jade, but I plan on a third part to this that'll cover that, so this fic will focus more on Tori and Shelby rebuilding their twin connection. Also, there will only be two or three more chapters to this. And if anyone remembers who Shelby beat in** _ **'iFight Shelby Marx'**_ **to become CFC women's champ, what is her name? It's been a while since I saw the episode and I can't remember her name.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you'll read in this, nor any characters or places.**

 **No POV**

After finding out about her fight with her longest rival, Shelby's has been putting more effort into her training, only having a few hours a day to spend with her family. When she can, she spends her time with Tori, the two working on becoming as close as they were before Shelby and Jade messed with her. Though it's been going well, both have realized, as well as their family, Shelby's manager and trainer, and Tori's small group of close friends, that the constant training is putting too much pressure on the distracted fighter and is seeming to put more distance between her and Tori before the news of the fight.

"That's enough for the day." Juan says after an intense workout, Shelby looking close to falling over from barely having time to sleep due to her wanting to get up early and train.

"It's only four. We have a few more hours." Shelby argues, grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig as she collapses against the wall, slowly sliding down to a sitting position.

"Not when you can barely stand." The trainer tells her, grabbing a towel and tossing it to her, expecting her to catch it, surprised when she doesn't even lift her hand to block it, the towel covering her face. "I understand you want to prevent her from retiring with the title, but you can barely move right now. Go home, rest, and we'll resume tomorrow." He tells her, the gym feeling like his home over the last two weeks with how much Shelby wants to train.

"I'm fine. I can go a bit longer." Shelby says, pulling the towel off and using it to wipe the sweat off her face, hair, arms, and chest.

"No, you can't." Rod says, speaking up from the sidelines after getting off the phone. "Go take a shower, change, and Juan or I will take you home. Rest, eat, spend time with your family, and we'll continue tomorrow around eleven. You've been training too much and too early, so I'm cutting your training time to about six hours a day here."

"And no pushing yourself at home." Juan adds in, using a towel to wipe his own sweat off. "I'll tell your family myself to let you only train for an hour or two at home so you don't exhaust yourself before the match." He says, grabbing his gym bag and heading for the men's changing room.

"Fine." Shelby says with a small thankful smile to the two men as she forces herself to stand up, her exhaustion slowly creeping in as she makes her way to the women's changing room.

An hour later, Shelby sits on one of the couches at home and watches the fight where she won her title, said title resting on the coffee table between her and the large flat screen. "Hey." Tori says as she sits down beside her twin, a few inches between them as she turns her attention to the screen. "You got this, Shell." She says, knowing how worried Shelby is for the fight.

"Have you seen any of her fights recently?" Shelby asks Tori, her hair in its usual ponytail and over her right shoulder. "She's been practicing on increasing her speed and damage, while I still train the same way. There's no guarantee it'll be like it was when I beat her for the title." She points out, using the Pear TVs remote to go back to the video selection screen and searches for a video of a recent fight, selecting it and showing how much her rival has improved since before Shelby met the iCarly gang.

"But you've been training a lot recently. And you're still one of the fastest female fighters over the last, like, ten years or so." Tori tells her, looking away from the screen when the fight ends in almost the same time as when Shelby one her title, this one from knockout instead of tap out.

"Yeah, and because of how much I've been putting into it, Juan and Rod cut training from eleven to six now. I could barely move today, sis." Shelby says, sharing a sad look with her twin.

"How much sleep do you get?" Tori asks, not knowing how exhausted Shelby's been after her last few sessions, the fighter able to hide her exhaustion after training.

"A few hours a night." Shelby admits, knowing that she needs much more, especially as a fighter.

"WHAT!? But you've been going to sleep at ten each night." Tori asks, standing up to stare down at her twin.

"I've been doing some minor training, push-up, practicing my strikes, stuff like that before bed. I usually don't get to sleep until about two, and I wake up at five to do some more quick training before heading to the gym." Shelby says, starting to regret her constant training now that she starts to think about it, her past training and lessons on preparing herself for training and a fight telling her how stupid she's been.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep that up." Tori says, moving to sit beside Shelby again. "Promise me you'll get to sleep early, and actually sleep." She demands.

"I promise." Shelby says, meaning it. "I've just been training so much so I can guarantee she doesn't walk out the champ like she wants."

"Why have you been training so much? You've never pushed yourself this far before, so why now?" Tori asks softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Two reasons. One, because I can't think of a way to get you to fully forgive me so I've been training to keep my mind off of it. And two, after the press conference when I told the world I was a Vega as well as a Marx, she's been saying things, like I was ashamed of you, or that you're all better off without me, and I let my anger drive me so I could end her career." Shelby admits, not looking at Tori. "And don't blame yourself. I know you want to, but you have nothing to blame yourself for. Okay?" She adds, knowing Tori automatically blames herself.

"It's kind of hard not too after you just said that." Tori says, referring to Shelby's first point.

"But it's my fault that you're angry at me. Yes, we get along now, but not like before and I know you have some, even a small amount, ill will about it all still. And I know there's nothing I can actually do because of how I hurt you…"

"So you push yourself until you pass out? That makes things worse all around, Shell." Tori says, making Shelby look at her.

"I know. I haven't exactly made a lot of smart decisions lately, huh?" Shelby asks, leaning her head on Tori's shoulder.

"No, but only because you don't talk to anyone and just jump into things." Tori says seriously. "And here I was hoping you grew out of that after we grew up." She adds in with a small smile. "And it's not you I don't forgive anymore. It's me because of how I overreacted, and how I treated you and Jade after." She says honestly, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry Tori." Shelby says, a small smile on her face. "After I deal with my next bout, I'll get you and Jade together. Promise." She says, shutting off the Pear TV and the TV itself before grabbing her belt. "And don't argue. I know you want her, even after everything, and she wants you. Jori will happen sis." She says with a smirk as she walks away.

"Wait. Jori?" Tori asks, staring after her twin.

"It's what Cat calls yours and Jade's couple name." Shelby says simply, walking up the stairs.

"You talk to Cat?" Shelby asks, not expecting a response.

 **That's it for now. Sorry if it wasn't very good, especially after the long wait.**

 **And yeah, Shelby talks to Cat every once in a while, and that's when Cat told Shelby 'Jori'. No one but Cat knows that Jade wants her help, so don't expect Cat and Shelby to team up to get Tori and Jade together.**

 **Shelby won't be seen too much in the third part of this series, even though she said she'll be playing matchmaker for Tori and Jade. She will be involved, just not in a major way.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter has the fight between Shelby and Maya, I believe that's the name of the woman she beat for the championship in** _ **'iFight Shelby Marx'**_ **. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.**

 **Other than the fight, which I hope I did good enough showing, we'll see the sister bond of Tori and Shelby re-formed, though slightly.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'iCarly'**_ **are not mine, neither are any characters.**

 **No POV**

"You ready?" Juan asks Shelby from her locker room, the fighter dressed in her fighting gear, a black pair of shorts with a white stripe down the outer sides and around the bottom, a purple sports bra type top with the logo of one of her main supporters, and her dark purple robe on, the sash keeping it tied shut and the hood up, hiding her ponytailed hair and sides of her face.

"Oh yeah." Shelby says, starting to bounce slightly in anticipation, Rod and Tori standing behind her. "She won't retire with the title." She says confidently, grabbing the title from a stool beside the door and silently asking Tori to fasten it for her.

"Remember, Maya's gotten faster and is able to do more damage in a single strike than before, as well as pull herself back out of range after a strike." Tori points out, patting Shelby's shoulder after fastening the title.

"I know. And thanks for the song." Shelby says, nodding to Tori, referencing how Tori recorded a song for Shelby to use before the fight after hearing that Maya got permission to use the Joan Jett song 'Bad Reputation'.

"No problem." Tori says as Juan and Rod lead them out, Tori standing on Shelby's side with Rod and Juan during the fight. "And don't go for that cross armbreaker you used to beat her. I heard she's practiced ways around it." She warns when they get to the doorway that leads to the main arena, awaiting the song Tori recorded to play.

"Don't worry. It's not my only submission move." Shelby says as 'Bad Reputation' plays over the speakers, the crowd cheering Maya's arrival.

A few minutes later, the song shuts off and the song Tori recorded, a cover of Survivor's 'Eye Of The Tiger' starts. Tori still doesn't know how Sikowitz got permission for her to record that and allow Shelby to use it for her bout.

"Let's do this." Shelby says, bouncing out as she throws a few punches before raising her arms after leaving the doorway, the crowd cheering louder for the current, and hopefully defending, champion. As she walks to the octagon, she watches as Maya stares at her, anger in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the match you've all been waiting for. Maya's retirement match against her long time rival. Will she beat Shelby Marx and leave with the title, or will Shelby stop Maya from leaving with a victory?" One of the announcers, a man with light skin and short brown hair asks into the camera, the earpiece microphone resting just before his mouth.

"That belt is mine, Marx. Or is it Vega?" Maya asks as Shelby walks in after removing the title and her robe.

"It's Vega. A bright star above. And like it, my star won't dim." Shelby says, unaffected by the taunting tone in Maya's voice. "And you won't get the advantage over me that way." She says with a smirk, backing away.

Unbeknownst to the Vega twins, Jade sits in her living room, Cat and the others around her, watching the fight on Jade's 50 inch big screen, the Goth deciding to be nice and ordering the hi-def pay-per-view, as well as snacks and drinks, for everyone to have it there instead of Andre's or Beck's. "Kick her ass, Shelby." Jade says as the two briefly tap gloves before the ref, a man who looks similar to Derek, the guard who watched over Tori in her detention after the failed fight scene in Tori's first year.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think Shelby stands a chance." Beck notes, watching the screen. "Maya's been relentless over the last year or so. And I heard her training has improved greatly in an attempt to out power Shelby."

"Don't doubt her. Doubting her is like doubting Tori. And we never doubted her before." Cat says, quick to defend Shelby.

"Not counting Yerba. Plus a lot of other situations." Jade mumbles to herself as the fight starts. "Shut up. It's time." She says simply, not seeing the way Cat notes how her eyes glance quickly to the side where Tori is standing.

As soon as the bell rings, Maya swings a roundhouse kick to Shelby's head, quickly taking a couple of steps back after Shelby dodges to the side.

'Damn.' Shelby thinks, watching Maya carefully, taking a step back herself to assess the situation. 'That was a quick back step. She didn't used to be that fast.' She thinks, remembering their first match.

Not giving Shelby any more time to think, Maya goes for a second roundhouse, this one anticipating Shelby dodging by Maya keeping the spin going as she adjusts herself forward, the second swing causing her heal to connect with Shelby's jaw, knocking the half-Latina champ to the side.

"Shit." Jade says as she watches Shelby quickly get up and prepare for what Maya has in store. "She's never done that before." She notes, thinking back on Maya's past fights up until her last before her current to study how she's trained.

"Come on, Shelby! Knock her braids off!" Cat yells at the screen, her small bowl of bibble (no one knowing where it came from since she sat down with just a glass of cherry flavored water and a plate of apple slices.) almost falling to the ground as she stands up to yell.

"What the…" Andre asks, everyone mirroring his shocked expression.

'Should've watched her matches closer.' Shelby thinks, getting her bearings and using some dancing she learned from Tori to better dodge Maya's strikes as well as be less predictable, the fighter never using dance moves in a match before. 'My turn.' She says, going for a straight punch, using the quick momentum to twist herself and aim a side kick at Maya's chin, barely missing the kick as Maya back steps again and deflects Shelby's foot.

The first round continues as such, the two trading strikes and missing as the other dodges, with Shelby getting a few blows to Maya's arm, leg, and stomach with a few kicks, and Maya getting the upper hand with her increased speed and agility, knocking Shelby to the floor a few times and against the octagon a few times as well.

"Don't let her get in your head." Juan tells her during the brief break between rounds, handing Shelby a water bottle as she wipes sweat off her face and arms.

"She caught me off guard. I didn't pay enough attention while watching her previous fights." Shelby admits, taking a few quick swigs from the bottle.

"Go for some kicks to her legs. She seems to rely on them more than usual." Tori notes, using her experience with watching movements for choreography to aid her sister.

"Got it." Shelby says as Juan nods in agreement with Tori. "Wish me luck." She says as the bell rings to start the next round.

"Good luck." Tori calls as Shelby bounces back to the center.

"What did Tori tell her?" Jade asks aloud, curious about what the camera's microphone didn't pick up during the brief intermission.

"I don't know, but Shelby looks more confident than before." Beck answers his ex, eyes on the match.

When the ref resumes the match, Shelby aims a quick kick to Maya's leg, taking a few steps forward to try again when her opponent steps back to dodge, tripping the older woman a bit. 'Thanks for the advice, sis.' Shelby thinks as she does a low kick as Maya straightens up, slowly gaining the upper hand as Maya focuses on dodging Shelby as Shelby aims to take out her legs.

Seeing Shelby's plan, Maya rolls away before standing up, dodging Shelby's neck low kick with a small jump back and a back spin kick to Shelby's stomach, following up by tripping Shelby and putting her in Shelby's once signature move, the cross armbreaker.

"Shit. She wants to beat Shelby with the move Shelby beat her with." Jade says, staring at Cat when Cat again jumps up and yells at the screen.

"Come on ref! That's Shelby's move!" The redhead yells, her bowl of bibble empty and clattering to the floor.

"Since when did Cat get into MMA?" Robbie asks, staring at her.

As the guys, and Jade, try to figure out Cat's sudden interest in MMA, Shelby manages to get out of the armbreaker by rolling so, if this were professional wrestling, Maya would be close to being pinned. Before Maya can push Shelby onto her back again, Shelby pushes herself with enough force to slip her arm out of Maya's grasp, thankful that her roll earlier loosened Maya's grip, and moves to a ground and pound on Maya, being pushed off after a few punches to the jaw.

Getting up, both women face each other, their eyes scanning the other for any movement. Having a plan ('Thank you, Jade.' Shelby thinks to herself before attempting her plan.), Shelby goes for a punch to Maya's chest, instead adjusting herself to grab Maya's arm with the older woman blocks and throws her down, moving to grab Maya's leg and locking it in a leglock, twisting when Maya tries to get out of it. Before it goes on, round two ends, making the two go back to their sides.

"I almost had her." Shelby says, panting from using more energy than she anticipated she'd use in only the second round. "I could tell." She adds as she wipes herself free of sweat, accepting the water bottle from Juan again.

"What happens if this doesn't end in round three?" Tori asks, still not used to the rules of MMA.

"From the rules we were told, there are five rounds. If no one gets a definitive victory by then, they'll decide by a point system. Though, we've never gotten to that point before." Rod chimes in as Shelby hands Juan back the bottle and Tori takes the towel.

"Good luck." Tori says again as Shelby's called back to the center to start round three.

"I'll need it." Shelby says to herself, facing Maya.

As soon as the round starts, Maya changes tactics. Instead of going for strikes to weaken Shelby, she grabs Shelby and throws her to the ground, putting Shelby in a quick leg lock, knowing Shelby has made herself known for her legs. (Tori used to call her 'the Spanish Hitmonlee' because of her preference to kicks.) Seeing it coming, Tori rolls out of it, slightly hurting her leg in the process, before standing up, hesitant to put pressure on the injured ankle.

Seeing the weakness, Maya smirks and goes for a low kick to the injured leg, using her earlier strategy to spin and keep the kick going, missing Shelby with each attempt as the champion dodged each attempt, careful with her ankle.

The rest of the round is the same, as well as the next, as the two get a few hits with each other and dodges the rest, a few submission holds thrown in to confuse. During the break between the fourth and fifth rounds finds Shelby leaning against the cage, her ankle hurting more due to Maya's focus on it. "Shelby doesn't look good." Jade worries, seeing the difference between Shelby and Maya, Maya more relaxed.

"Don't count her out Jadey. That's your future sister-in-law you know." Cat admonishes, glaring at Jade.

"Wait, what?" Andre asks, staring at Jade.

"Later. Final round's starting." Beck says, giving Jade a quick, knowing look.

Seeing her weakness, Maya grabs Shelby as soon as the round starts, slamming her down and grabbing the injured ankle, wrenching it as Shelby struggles to loosen Maya's strong grip. "Come on." Tori prays from the side, slapping the chained wall as she stares at her twin. "You can do this." She says, louder.

Spinning onto her back, Shelby grabs Maya's hand and starts pulling, slowly releasing Maya's grip until she gets free, but the damage is long done to her ankle. With a quick kick as Maya turns, Shelby connects with Maya's jaw with her strong ankle, her weakened ankle barely keeping her standing after connecting, taking a step back in case Maya stands up.

Unfortunately, to the champ, her challenger gets up after a few seconds, her hands pushing her up before she jumps up into a fighting stance, a smirk on the confident challenger's face. 'Shit.' Shelby thinks as she stares at Maya, hoping there was more damage to Maya from the kick.

Going on the defensive, Shelby watches Maya start to circle her, the injured ankle barely touching the mat before she moves, not wanting to put too much pressure on the injured ankle. Using her speed, Maya lunges at Shelby, faking a kick to the injured leg, only to spin around and grab Shelby's arm, throwing the half-Latina over her shoulder and going for another leg lock, using her legs squeeze Shelby's leg as she wrenches the injured ankle, not relenting on her chance for her final bout in the company ending with a win and her as champion.

Unable to free herself, Shelby taps, not willing to risk lasting damage to her ankle from Maya's submission hold, pulling her leg away once Maya releases.

A few minutes later, Shelby is set on the bench in her locker room, her injured ankle being set down gently as Tori grabs the medical wrap for her ankle, hoping it would help it before a medic got there to check it for her.

"I'm sorry." Tori says, handing the wrap to Juan to wrap up Shelby's ankle.

"Don't be." Shelby assures her twin, giving her a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was too focused on my training to take it easy and let myself rest properly, and she's been training for this for much longer than I have."

"What's going to happen with the title? Isn't it CFC property, even if the champ leaves with it or something?" Tori asks, sitting beside Shelby as the trainer applies the wrap and a cream to help the swelling.

"She goes on the record books as champion, but yeah, it stays here. There's going to be a tournament to crown a new champ in a few months. Shelby can enter if she wants, but considering the damage to her ankle, she might have to wait to get her title back." Rod explains, staring at the fighter.

"I think it's best if she waits. The damage looks too bad to risk anything for a while. We might be able to work out something for her to get her a rematch for the title, but considering how long she'll be unable to compete so she can heal fully, plus training and everything, there's little to no chance she'll be able to jump to the front of the line. She might have to start from the bottom again." Juan says as he finishes wrapping her ankle. "Other than that, I'm sorry." He says, knowing how much Shelby wanted to keep the title and let her rivalry with Maya end with her the victor, not Maya.

"Don't worry. In a year, or more if need me, I'll get my title back." Shelby says, giving the others a smile. "Until then, I have something else to focus on." She says, giving Tori a small smile. 'First, Tori and I get past my mistake. Then, I get Tori and Jade together.' She thinks to herself as her ankle is wrapped up so she can take a shower and change, Tori staying behind to help her if need be after she gets out of the shower.

"I can't believe she lost." Cat says, staring at the screen as the replays of the match show.

"Maya was more intent on ending Shelby's career than she was on leaving with the title, it seemed." Beck says, sighing.

"But she didn't. Shelby can still use her ankle; she just has to let it heal before she tries anything. Other than that, she'll train until she gets the chance to take it back." Jade says, a small glare when it shows Maya starting to get interviewed after the fight, Shelby's title resting over her right shoulder.

 **Odd ending, I guess, but I couldn't think of anything else to end this chapter with. Next chapter will be the epilogue and, hopefully, a set up for the third and final part to this series.**

 **Thank you for the support so far. I'll see you all in the epilogue.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the final chapter, and hopefully leads in well for the final part, which I will start after finishing** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **, which is my next focus.**

 **I know I have a few other things to work on, but some of them are giving me some writer's block, so I'm going to focus on what I can for now and work on them later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters or places in this.**

 **Shelby POV**

It's been a few weeks since Maya beat me for the CFC women's championship and left the CFC, a tournament for the next champion starting the week after. Because of Maya damaging my ankle, I've been spending the last three weeks keeping weight off of it. The doctor said the damage wasn't too bad, but I had to keep it wrapped and couldn't do much with it, i.e. no training, jogging, running, fighting, etc. until it healed enough.

Since then, I've been hanging out with the family and our friends. After the bout, I've been accepted as a part of Tori's group of friends, and though Tori and Jade have kept their distance from each other, I've noticed that there's no ill will between them, just Tori not able to trust Jade fully and Jade not wanting to push Tori.

"Where's your head at, girl?" Rex, Robbie's annoying, perverted puppet, asks me while we're hanging out at home and decided to have a cookout, Beck and Andre at the grill.

"Elsewhere." I answer simply, remembering how he 'volunteered' to massage my injured ankle a couple of weeks ago, and his comment about it being clothes optional had me tempted to punch his head off. Hey, the doctor said no using my feet for a month or so. He didn't say anything about using my fists.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Cat asks from beside me, wet in her light pink bikini after getting out of the pool, her red hair looking darker from the water.

"Better. I feel weird though, not able to go jogging or train or anything though." I say, staring at her. "How's the pool?" I ask, subtly scanning her body, the two-piece fitting her well.

"Tori kept it heated, and it's a lot of fun." Cat says with a giggle, sitting down beside me. "You should go in. Maybe the heated water will help your ankle." She suggests, grabbing her pink princess towel and drying her hair.

"No. I will be getting into the Jacuzzi soon though." I say, glancing past her at the Jacuzzi uncle David bought a few months ago for us to relax in. Though I doubt he intended it to be used by his daughters and their friends for no real reason other than to relax.

"Can I join?" Rex asks, making Cat and I give him, and Robbie, disgusted looks.

"You know she can still punch you, right?" Andre asks after coming back from the kitchen, some plates in hand for the food he and Beck just finished grilling.

"And she can punch your head off." Tori adds in, following Andre with a pitcher of pink lemonade in hand and plastic cups in the other.

"Noted." Robbie says, looking anywhere but us.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Beck asks as we head over to grab some food for lunch. "She was invited, right?" He asks, glancing at Tori.

"Yes. I invited her when I invited everyone else." Tori answers, avoiding his gaze. "I told her when to meet us here, and she said okay."

With that, the eight of us (Trina's sunbathing and trying to get Beck to stare at her in the tight, maybe a size smaller than it should be, bikini she's wearing to show off her hips and chest) relax in the sun, some of us chatting as we eat, and Cat and Tori sit in the pool as they talk.

A few minutes after we finish eating, the back gate opens, revealing Jade dressed in a thin robe, her messenger bag resting over her right shoulder, large sunglasses covering her face, and her hair resting over her shoulders, a brief glimpse of her bikini top straps on her shoulders through the material.

"You're here." Cat says, almost dropping her plate of food as she gets up to hug Jade.

"Yeah yeah. Let me go, you're all wet." Jade says with a barely hidden smile. "I see you all started without me." She says after Cat releases her and jogs back to her food.

"Hey, you were told when to be here." Beck asks, never one to be afraid of Jade, from what I noticed.

"Shut it. Is the Jacuzzi on?" Jade asks, setting her bag beside Cat's and removing the robe, revealing her dark purple bikini.

Looking over at Tori, I see her barely not eyeing Jade's body, the bikini showing her body well, the guys also barely looking. Though I find it funny how Cat seems more interested in her food and drink than Jade's body, but it's not surprising.

"Yeah. Has been for a few hours." I answer, knowing why Jade wore that particular bikini. (We may or may not have planned it for Tori's sake.)

"Good. Please tell me Trina forgot suntan lotion." Jade says, grabbing her towel from her bag and walking over to the Jacuzzi, setting her sunglasses on the table beside it and putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Ooh, I knew I forgot to remind her." Tori says, groaning.

"I'll wake her up." Jade offers, smirking when she goes to poor the remainder of the pink lemonade on Trina.

"Just because I find her annoying, and would find that hilarious, she is still my sister." I warn, smirking when Jade stops heading for Trina.

"Spoil sport." Jade says, setting the pitcher down and climbing over the edge of the Jacuzzi, sitting down.

"Let's play Marco Polo." I suggest after all of us, minus the sleeping Trina and relaxing Jade, finish eating. "Talk to Jade. You need this." I whisper to Tori on my way to the pool, Cat already in the pool with her eyes closed, calling out 'Marco'.

"Keep an eye on Cat." My twin tells me. "She tends to get handsy in certain games in the pool." She warns me, clearly Cat has felt up her, possibly Jade, and even Trina I bet, during a game.

"What about the guys? Has she 'handled' them?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"No. It was always above the waist and below the neck. That's why is girls have to be careful." Tori says, walking past me and heading for the Jacuzzi.

 **Tori POV**

"Hi." I say, climbing into the Jacuzzi across from Jade.

"You're not gonna risk getting felt up by Cat again?" Jade asks, looking at the pool with a small laugh. Looking over, I see Shelby barely dodge getting her breasts groped by Cat's roaming hands, the redhead's eyes closed as she looks around.

"No. Besides, I think we need to clear the air between us." I tell her, knowing why Shelby wanted me to talk to Jade while everyone else was busy.

"I'm sorry about that, okay?" Jade says softly, so no one would hear us. "I know it was stupid, but we thought it would help you. We didn't really think fully about what we were doing."

"Why did you go along with it?" I ask, wanting to hear her say it. "Why pretend to make me jealous by pretending to date my twin?" I ask, just as soft to keep it between us.

"Because I like you, and I was hoping that making you jealous would have you intervene and get me focused on you. We didn't anticipate, though we should have, you thinking we were messing with you or something." Jade answers, her arms moving from the back of the Jacuzzi to over her chest. "Just to let you know, nothing happened. The worst that ever happened was we showered in the same room, on separate sides of the shower room, after training. The least I ever saw her in was her work out gear." She says, looking into my eyes.

"I can't say we'll be super close, or start dating, because what you did still hurts." I start, looking away from her. "But I would like to get past this fully, and start as friends."

"Deal." Jade says, getting up and moving to my right side. "If Rex tries anything, tell your father to ignore the lump of dirt that'll appear behind the grill." She says, giving me a quick hug with a smirk before getting out. "Now, let' go interrupt the game and play something else."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, remembering when Jade wanted to play a game she called 'Jaws' Revenge'. Which, as we found out because we were all stupid enough to accept, was her grabbing us, dragging us under water, and holding us there until we almost couldn't breathe anymore. "No 'Jaws' Revenge', okay? I think you made Cat pee in the pool that day." I tell her as we head to the pool, remembering my dad having to clean it.

"Relax. Girls against Boys game." Jade says simply, diving into the pool. And I did not stare at her butt.

Oh, and next time Jade wants to play a game in the pool, no matter what it is, decline. Poor Robbie passed out.

 **And that's the end of this crossover.**

 **The next, and most likely final, part of this series won't be a crossover. We might see Shelby, but not too much, so I'll keep it a regular** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **fic.**

 **Sorry if this wasn't a good way to end the fic, but I wanted to leave it for the next part.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
